Kick Truth Or Dare
by xBlackBeltBeastx
Summary: The gang decides to play a fun game of Truth or Dare at Jack's house and when the gang is gone, Kim makes a move on Jack...Will Kick prevail?


**I hope you enjoy this humorous/romantic story. The gang decides to play a game of Truth or Dare at Jack's house, and… Well, read to find out! I hope all you readers like this and think it is funny! READ ON! There is a definite Kick in there somewhere, so I hope you enjoy! And this isn't too cheesy, unless you peeps think so, so… Once again, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Jack's POV**

I walk into the dojo at 3:25 on a Saturday afternoon, and see an awkward scene in front of me. Jerry was yelling at Milton about something, and as I got closer, I start to unravel what had happened.

"Yo, it is NOT cool to put your red hiking socks into _my load_ of laundry!" Jerry shouts at Milton.

"Actually, they are traditional-" Milton starts, but Jerry blabs on.

"I don't _care_ what words on the map they belong to, I put my whitey tighties in there when you shoved your _hiking socks_ in, and LOOK!" Jerry flaps out bright pink underwear from his duffel bag.

"Alright, who's sparring with this black belt beaut-" Kim says as she walks in, but stops in mid-sentence as she spots the pink underwear held in Jerry's hands.

"Uh… Jerry?" Is all Kim can say before she collapses in laughter.

"Yo, these? Uhh—they're…" Just then Eddie walks in, Jerry's fresh meat victim.

"—Are Eddies, I was just—uh kindly washing them?" Jerry gives a nervous smile, but Kim doesn't buy it. Instead someone else does.

"Oh. My. God. JERRY YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" Eddie says, running up to Jerry and snatching them up like fresh buttered crab. "This needs something… Be back in a flash!" Finally Kim surfaces from her coma of laughter, wiping her teary eyes and smiling brightly. Finally, after ten minutes in Rudy's office, Eddie comes out, holding the pink undies which were now covered in markered-on hearts. Rudy comes out behind Eddie, holding his proud smile upon his face, apparently he had helped Eddie.

"Yo, this is… Uh…" Jerry splutters, then ditches the conversation and turns to Kim.

"I've got nothing to do… Saturdays… Pshh!" Rudy says, but when he turns back to the group he holds a ridiculous non-buying frown on his face.

"I've got nothing to do either," Kim says back to Rudy.

"Same here…" Jerry mimics Rudy's ridiculous frown. Kim bursts into laughter once more, and so do I. Eddie shrugs, "yeah… Hahaha!" soon the whole dojo's full of laughter, and the spirit of the weekend.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we play truth or dare to pass up the time in good fun?" Milton suggests, but Jerry waves him off.

"Yo, you're too much of a wimp to play a rough and tough game like that, it's only for the serious." Jerry shows Milton his guns. "Yeah, like these bad boys?"

Milton laughs. "I've got a dare for you, then, Jerry. Go put on those '_pinky tighties_' and run outside screaming "I LOVE BARNIE!" I'd like to see the 'tough' man do it!" Milton says, and I back him up on it.

"It's a dare, you got to do it!"

"B-B-B—" Jerry changes his sentence in the middle of saying it. "B—Beee… Right back!" and leaves the room for the boys' restrooms.

"Hey, why don't we play it at my house? It would be more fun. Trust me, why don't you all come over at around 6:50 for a sleepover? My parents are on a vacation in LA, so I'm in charge of the house for the next couple of days. How 'bout it?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Well I have a French horn recital at 5:00-7:00 so I might be able to make it, Jack." Milton says, looking scared about having to participate in Truth or Dare with Jerry now. We all leave the dojo to go get ready. Jerry comes out of the restroom, all alone in pink-heart underwear and confused about where everyone was.

**Kim's POV**

Around 6:15 I decide to start walking to Jack's house. I'm pretty nervous to play Truth or Dare with my crush. At home I decided to put something cute on before going there. Walking in skinny jeans was a _bad_ idea.

PRO: My parents didn't know I had a HUGE crush on Jack Brewer, so I could've gotten a ride from them.

CON: Jack's house is super close to mine so it would've sounded weird asking them.

CON: if I asked them for a ride, they would ask where I was going all dressed up.

So that's how I ended up walking in skinny jeans to Jack's house with a couple of dares on my mind.

"Kimmy!" I hear Jack's voice as I round the corner.

"I've told you before! DON'T call me Kimmy!" I say to him, but he just laughs.

"It's 3:25 so the gang will be here in around half an hour. I don't know about Milton, though I think he has his horn performance tonight,"

"You believed that?! I think it is just a lie to get himself out of revenge from Jerry!" We both laugh at this.

"Here, come inside." Jack says to me, opening the door gentleman-like. I blush at him as he says:

"Your Majesty," putting his arm out to me and I giggle a little.

**Jack's POV**

The gang got here at around 6:47 (roughly speaking ) to find Kim and I laughing together by the computer. We had decided to look up good Truth or Dares, and some were pretty good. I'm hoping they could find one that would dare a person to kiss them, and hoping it would luckily be Kim and I. But we were unlucky.

"Yo, yo, SwagMahsta is HEEEERE!" Jerry says as he enters my house, which opens up into a comfy living room.

"Uh… when did Kim get here?" Rudy asks, looking sad/fake confused as if he had missed out on something.

On the couch was a pile of blankets and about eight pillows in a pile. I had set them up for the gang when they got here because I know they don't own sleeping bags.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm going to leave at around nine, alright?" she say, checking my watch.

"You're leaving?" Rudy says, who tries to act sad, but when he turns back around he mutters, "guys night, Jack! Score!"

"Oh, alright," I mutter, but I'm not too happy. I want Kim to stay longer, especially in that cute outfit of hers. She looked… Hot.

"Yo, you got anything planned for this slumber party, Jack?" Jerry asks, looking ready to pound Milton.

"Yeah, tons, you just wait. Also, I ordered pizza to come at around 7:30 tonight," I say, hoping to cheer Jerry up.

At around 7:15 we start to dive into the Truth or Dare. We had to finish setting up the place for when we hit the hay.

"Alright… Truth or Dare, Eddie?" Jerry asks Eddie, looking determined to make it embarrassing.

"Truth, Jerry," Eddie says to him, clearly hoping to go towards the non-embarrassing side. WRONG!

"What was the strangest dream you have ever had?" Eddie looked speechless.

He gulps. "I'd… rather not say…"

We go through rather a lot of the lame ones before reaching the juiciest ones.

"What was the dumbest thing you ever did in front of a girl you had a crush on, Jack?" Jerry asks me from the list of Truths.

"I was senseless and gave her a bunch of roses in which she was allergic to…" Everyone laughs at this, but Kim keeps a serious face. I hope she didn't remember it was her.

**Kim's POV**

What, did he think I wasn't there? Mentioning his _little crush_. That's when it hit me, but not as hard as it should have. I was that little crush of his. He brought me flowers when I was in the hospital. I was half in and half out of being unconscious (he had hit me in the gut on accident) so maybe he thinks I can't remember most of it. But I do know he remembers me breaking into hives. That's when I really woke from dizziness, but maybe he didn't think I could see the flowers from the hives breaking out on my face and blurring my vision.

"Kim? Kii_iiiimm!_" Eddie waves a hand in front of my face.

"Wh-what!" I snap out of my daydream. I start to hear a small _thump, thump, thump,_ from the door. "Hey, wasn't Milton coming over soon?" I say, trying to change the subject on the spot, far away from the idea of Jack as I could. Jack goes over and opens the door for Milton, who looks slightly green in the face, and on the other side of the room, Jerry cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Hey, I got a dare for yah, Eddie, go into your front yard and yell 'HELLO! To everyone in sight!" I say to Eddie, getting revenge back at him for interrupting my lovely thoughts of my cute crush with two moles under each of his eyes.

"It's… Dark…" Eddie says, voicing aloud his fear.

Jerry cackles evilly. "The dark, you are scared of the dark, of ALL things?" He asks, astonished.

Eddie silently whimpers under his breath, then leaves the room unwillingly. He comes back minutes later holding three boxes of pizza, and they hear a car vroom by. The pizza man, leaving his customers.

After chowing down, finishing the sort-of-juicy dares/truths, we move onto the secrets and lies part of the dares.

"I dare you to admit if you are in love!" Jerry says, who seems to be the only one who wanted to ask most of the juicy dares.

****YES, I say 'juicy' a lot to add more detail, so DEAL with it!**

"Y-yes," Jack replies, blushing, yet trying to hide it.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! It was probably me! EEEEEeeeeaaaahhhhh! I silently sounded inside my head. The corners of my mouth poked up, into a shameful smile. I couldn't help it, Jack said he _loves_ a special _SOMEONE!_ Then a terrible thought gate-crashed my inside party. What if it was that Kaitlyn? Or Ashtin, who he also seems sort of fond of? My smile plummeted, and so did my heart.

**Gang POV**

"I dare you to say who this someone _IS_!" Jerry asks, or more likely _demands _of Jack.

Milton elbows Jerry in the side.

"Aaah…..aaaIII I-I think I'm going to have another slice of pizza!" Jerry makes a (smart, which is weird of him) move in changing his sentence midway. We walk over to Jack's mail counter together, silently arguing.

"Wh-what's up, yo!?" Jerry whispers meaning, and an evil thought flashed in his eyes about just taking Milton on, right then and there for leaving him stranded in the dojo in his undies.

"Kick _will_ prevail!" Milton says enthusiastically, yet in a whisper.

"Oh, I can think of many ways how _A_ _kick_ can prevail. Right now, buddy. Me and you. Full on spar, you and me, me and you, whatever, it's just got to be me and you,"

"Just let chemistry _take its course! Be PATIENT!_"

**Jack's POV**

I didn't know what I was going to do, right then, right there, with the question hanging in the air waiting to be answered, and the asker being talked to right now by Milton. Apparently Kim thought so, too, because she looked quite frightened about that question. That actually made me quite happy to know that she was frightened of the question herself. Apparently she had forgotten about the time, as well, because as time always does as you are having fun, this _time_ it went by fast, and it was 9:20 before you knew it. Well, Kim didn't _know it_.

**Kim's POV**

I was starting to feel my eyelids trying to shut, so I got up from cushions off of the ground, and sat on Jack's comfy couches. Jack came and sat near me on that same couch, shuffling through a deck of playing cards. And soon I did fall asleep, the words from the gang drowning out.

**Jack's POV**

Kim's beautiful hair and features were now resting for the day, and when she's asleep, she looks more peaceful than ever. I soon began to doze off also, resting my arm around her, not noticing what I was doing.

**Gang's POV**

Jerry got out his three year old phone and started clicking photos of Jack and Kim, with Jack's arm around Kim while he had dozed off. This was for blackmail purposes, like when Jack wouldn't lie to Mika that Jerry was the sensei in the dojo. And for Kim, when she was about to spar with Jerry, she wouldn't kick his butt as rough and tough and mean. The rest of the gang didn't notice Jerry doing this, he usually did unusual things, this is something you would probably spot Kim's enemies doing, not Jerry.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack? Wake up… You did _what?_... You're BURNING it!" Milton frantic voice sounded, drifting in and out of my ears, muffled by that senseless mind control of being half awake and half asleep. It was only when I smelled what Milton had been so frantic about that did I awake; to the smell of smoke.

"W-w-wh—" I come out of my sleepless phase, and it was then when I realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch. And on the opposite end, Kim's body shuffles, and she, too, awoke with a start.

"WHAT'D YOU BURN!?" I shout, trying to get control of the situation, but my head starts to hurt with such activity from just suddenly awaking.

"Wh-? Oh, Jack, nothing to worry about, Eddie is just BURNING OUR PANCAKES! After a half hour lesson on how _NOT_ to get the recipe wrong, here he is, burning away!" Milton snaps back, with my mother's huge kitchen mittens and his own chef's hat and apron on, looking like one of those British kitchen chefs on a TV show.

"Geez, I thought one of you nut brains burnt a whole through one of my mom's kitchen set, because she would be _MA-HAD_ (mad) if she found out!" but there weren't any guilty expressions on their faces, so I was pretty relieved.

"Mornin'?" Kim says suspiciously at how we were just arguing, and pulling herself into the cat stretch, her face with a just-woke-up look. She looks hot even with sweet messy bed head.

"Yo, guess who was woken up at midnight last night!" Jerry demands, apparently with a comeback coming on.

"Wha-?" Kim asks sleepily, and stretching out each of her legs one by one after sleeping in skinny jeans.

"THE NEIGHBORS!—Oh, and me, YO!" Jerry says, rounding on Eddie.

"Uh—" Eddie stammers, stalls by grabbing his bags, then rushes outside to where his bike was parked, and rode away, out of Jerry's clutches. This wasn't the end for Jerry, though. He ran into the side yard, taking one of Jack's bike and winding up his legs, then speeding after Eddie, leaving his bags here for Rudy to drop back off to the dojo.

"Great! Now he leaves me with this-this MAESS!" (Mess in French accent) Milton speeds back into the kitchen, cleaning it in a jiffy with Rudy's help.

"Oh, I promised my Mum I'd be back at 8:15-ish, so I gotta fly, see ya later, sorry 'bout not tellin' you earlier!" Milton rushes out the door, where a car was running and parked outside and honking at him to come quick. "See ya!"

"Kitchen's mostly clean, I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta go and feed TipTip, ya know, my… uh… cat… I'm—pshhh! Not some lonely cat guy… Uh… Gotta fly!" Rudy says, dashing outside with his bag in hand (and Jerry's), is when Jack realized that the gang had finished cleaning his house pretty well, which was only too nice…

**Kim's POV**

I was… Alone… With Jack… Alone…? I, Kim, alone with Jack… the gang suddenly leaving, this could be the time, and with Jack just awakening, if I admitted my true feelings… He… Would he notice it right then and there what I would be saying? _This is CRAZY!_ My wise self admitting the truth. _But, I do have to admit, it is smart to tell him while you are both alone with no interruptions, with how much attention from all the girls at school are giving him, and the gang seems to ALWAYS be around…_ My inner-wise-self tells me, and while Jack is pouring out cereal I thought about my feelings towards him, when I realized it. I had had a sleepover with my crush. I blushed for a whole 20 seconds before stopping and realizing how much I was going to be grounded by my parents. That didn't seem to matter to me, though. And my inner-wise self seemed to have changed her mind. _This is SUCH a rare chance, if you could just cough up the nervousness inside you, spit it out onto the floor, and kis….._ My mind trailed off… Was I thinking about _kissing _Jack? My inner self was ashamed at the thought…

**Jack's POV**

It was strange; Kim had walked into the kitchen in the middle of me pouring myself a glass of OJ. I picked up the OJ glass. Kim had a serious/this-is-business-like look on her face. I made a questioning look on my face, Kim was never very serious, she had a giggling/tough like heck personality on top of all her other feelings. It was strange. She was coming closer. Her arms were reaching slowing around my neck, with a feeling of electricity as her body got closer to mine. My hand fumbled with the glass of orange juice, and as I let it drop, nothing else mattered in the world… Kim was on my mind, and maybe in five minutes she would always be. With my crush about to kiss me, I had no other thought on my mind. I leaned in faster than she expected, my lips touching hers I felt no other better feeling in the world than that… we made a nice, polite, first kiss, separating and making an eye connection that meant that we were now dating.

She leaned in again, and we kissed for about 10 seconds.

"I—l-lov—like you a lot," I say, spluttering, my feelings spilling out, Kim was my… _GIRLFRIEND…_ now, and she seemed to matter to me a lot more now. Sparring at the dojo would be very different from now on, even if she didn't mind hurting _me_, I was in love with her (even though I couldn't admit it through words), so I _wouldn't_ be sparring with her, I guess… the thought was different, unusual, I never thought about if Kim ever got injured by _ME_… I mean, I have, but not with her being my… _Girlfriend…_

"Same here… well, I got to go, my parents are expecting me…" Kim looked sad to leave her first boyfriend, as though she thought I would think of her as a whimp to bail after their first kiss, but I only smiled back at her and waved goodbye.

**THE END**


End file.
